Closet Voyeur
by clawswrites
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine know Arthur is watching them, hiding, so they put on a show. Merlin/Gwaine   Voyeur!Arthur. Written for Trident love on LJ.


**Title:** Closet Voyeur

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Summary:** Merlin and Gwaine know Arthur is watching them, hiding, so they put on a show. Merlin/Gwaine + Voyeur!Arthur

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story line. No profit was made through the production of this story.**

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, his lips parted in a panted gasp. "He's here," he muttered, breathlessly.

Gwaine bit down harshly on the junction between his neck and shoulder blade, soothing the mark with a few flicks of his talented tongue. He chuckled deeply with amusement, and arched an eyebrow. "Is he now?"

Merlin hummed in acknowledgement, his breath caught when the Knight of Camelot jerked his hips forward. The young warlock bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan and began mimicking the steady thrusting of their erections against each other through the thin cloth of their breeches.

"I told you he would come here," Merlin taunted, the teasing tone completely missed now he was under his lover's control.

"Couldn't resist," Gwaine added with a smirk as he reached downward to pull his shirt up and instantly latching onto his pert nipple. He bit down roughly, rolling the peak between his teeth, sucking the tip before releasing it. Merlin shivered, his eyes fluttering slightly, as the wet nipple was assaulted by the cold air.

"So what should we do?" Merlin let out a shaky breath, his fingers digging into the cotton of the undershirt tightly.

Gwaine growled playfully and pinned him against the wall with a sharp thrust of his hips. "Don't even think about it," he ordered mockingly as he skilfully and quickly removed is shirt, revealing his muscled chest.

He grinned, biting his bottom lip, teasingly rocking his hips forward. "Then you better hurry up before _his Highness_ decides to intervene…"

"Join us you mean," Gwaine grinned in that boyish way, his eyes bright, as his hands moved to untie his breeches. They dropped slightly, the waistband resting on his angular hips, revealing a tantalising glance of his private area.

Merlin barely managed to let out a small laugh before it became breathless, just heavily panting, when Gwaine suddenly dropped to his knees and roughly tugged the cotton pants down his strong, pale thighs, allowing the air to brush his skin for a moment too long. He shivered when his balls tightened against his body in protest to the sudden climate change.

Gwaine grinned up at him almost challengingly, before he turned his attention to the situation at hand. His brown eyes darkened with lust. He licked his parted lips, as if he could already taste his lover on his tongue. Merlin watched him with a keen interest.

The Knight nuzzled at the coarse hair, inhaling deeply, his nose effectively nudging the underside of his cock. The young warlock hummed; one hand shifted to knot in his long brown hair, the other resting lightly on his broad shoulder.

Both hand's grasp suddenly tightened, his mouth falling open in a silent 'o' shape, when Gwaine sucked the head of his engorged cock between his lips, his teeth scrapping the sensitive skin just behind the foreskin, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from his lover. His tongue flicked across the looking tip, allowing himself to taste the salty/sweet essence that was so purely _Merlin_ that he had come to love more than the taste of spiced wine (and he _really_ loved spiced wine).

Merlin rolled his hips forward leisurely, encouraging the Knight to take more of him, and his eyes glowed as he watched his cock slide oh-so-easily between those beautifully pouted lips. God, he loved moments like these. Not just for the blowjobs (which were bloody well spectacular) but because it was one of the only times he and Gwaine were both physically and emotionally close. Sometimes, if the blood ran fast enough and the hormones were high, there was even a connection between Merlin's powerful magical soul and the small hints that blended with Gwaine's own.

It felt _amazing_.

Gwaine breathed heavily through his nose, bracing one arm across his lover's lower stomach to stop him from thrusting so much, and swallowed around the head. Merlin cursed loudly, unable to stop the noise from escaping, and his head lurched backwards, the resounding thud of his skull impacting with the concrete wall echoing the room. He peered up under his eyelashes to watch his lover's face. He had come to notice that all of his expression, whether it sadness or happiness, showed clearly and beautifully on his sharp features. He had also come to notice that his face during sex was the _hottest_ thing that could ever be seen when in bed. He had learnt something about himself along with that discovery: he liked to be the one to be the cause of that _certain_ face.

With that intention in mind, he sucked and licked more determinedly, using the edges of his teeth to scrap along the skin softly. Merlin moaned and arched his back. His hand tried to encourage his lover to take more, the touch more pleading than rough. Gwaine moved down, until the head bumped the back of his throat and surpassed it, until his nose was buried tightly in the coarse hair that the tantalising pheromones clung to, and hummed teasingly. He could feel the cock twitch in his mouth and smirked (well, as much as he could).

"I'm so close…and he's still fucking watching…" Merlin whispered breathlessly.

Gwaine removed his mouth with a _pop_ and raised his hand to leisurely stroke the slick shaft, liking the way his breath caught. "Is he now? Not that I'm surprised – I mean, we're a pretty fucking hot couple if I do say so myself…Do you want to come, with him watching? _Knowing_ he's watching you?"

Merlin bit his bottom lip and a rumble of a growl could be heard somewhere in his throat. Although he didn't say much, it was clear that he was getting off on the idea of the Crowned Prince watching him in such a state. Gwaine detached himself causing Merlin to whine in disappointment. His hips thrust forward and the head of his cock nudged against Gwaine's smirking lips. He licked at the pre-cum left behind but didn't move anymore.

"Come on, Gwaine, _please_…I'm so _fucking close_…" he pleaded desperately, his eyes closed and his back bowed.

"I want us to come together," he announced, slowly moving from his knees to his feet.

He pressed against his partner carefully and rolled his hips, just like before. Merlin's head rocked from side to side, his breathing laboured. He bit his bottom lip harshly. Using his tongue, Gwaine carefully removed the sensitive skin from between his teeth and sucked on it soothingly. Merlin whimpered, a shudder running through him, before he persistently slide his tongue passed the seal of Gwaine's mouth and flicked the tip along the roof. Gwaine's eyes fluttered at the feeling, and roughly pulled him into a kiss; a hand rose to the back of his neck to keep him in place.

With the kiss successfully distracting him, there was no stopping the questing hands that drifted downwards and grasped their cocks in two hands, sliding them against each other. Merlin let out a strange guttered squeak at the sudden and strong touch, the noise muffled by the pressure of lips against his own, and his nails dug into his broad shoulders, marring the tanned skin. He kissed back firmly, rolling his hips forward into the tight hold, reaching the point of desperation. Gwaine shakily began to move his hand along their shafts, holding the together. Accompanied by the erratic movement of hips, the friction was beautiful. The two men rutted against each other, breathing becoming heavy to the point where they were no longer kissing, just a laxed pressure that neither really had any control over.

The coil in his stomach tightened and Merlin barely managed to release a breathless, broken statement of how close he was, before it snapped and he shuddered through his climax. His yell was silenced by him clamping down on his bottom lip, his head tilting backwards and his eyes clenching shut. Gwaine watched the look of pleasure on his lover's face and groaned as he came. Both bodies stilled, their chests rising and falling frantically as they struggled to regain their breath and stature once more. Gwaine released their deflating cocks and raised his hand to his own eye sight. His eyebrow arched an eyebrow and gave his sated partner a crooked smile, staring at their shared cum that was covering his tapered fingers.

"I think we gave _His Royal Highness_ a good show, don't you think?"

Merlin stared at him for a moment, before a throaty laugh broke free and he shook his head in amusement.

Arthur rested in the darkness outside the hidden sanctuary for one of his Knights and his manservant. He panted deeply and struggled to stay quiet. He pushed his damp hair off his forehead, that (much like the rest of his body) had a sheen layer of cooling sweat on the surface. He had already tucked himself away in his breeches, but not before the damage was done. _Shit_, he couldn't believe he had not only gotten off on _two men_, but he'd jerked off to the sight of his _manservant_ and a _Knight of Camelot_ together – _and they knew he was there!_

He refused to look back, to see the two of them in the aftermath of their release, and instead listened carefully for their next movements. He heard Merlin mutter that they should leave, before anyone else came looking for them and saw "a Knight taking advantage of a young, innocent manservant". He scrambled to his feet and left the shadowed corner of the castle, Gwaine's laugh echoing in his ears.


End file.
